A Lot Older
by 4evrphantom247
Summary: Danny is having dreams about a person but he doesn't know who it is. When he finds out it is he is shocked. First story.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

My first story, it is really short but I had to end it where it's ended. Yeah, it's about Danny hearing somebody's voice in his dreams...it sounds so familiar but he doesn't know who it is. Now here it is!

**A Lot Older**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams**

"Help me!" screamed a black haired boy.

"I can't!" yelled another guy, back at him.

"But…" said the young boy as his voice trailed off.

"Son, only you can stop him," spoke the boys dad.

"Daddy, why can't you?" asked the confused little boy.

"Because…we have a ghostly truce," said the father.

"What's that?" questioned the boy.

"Something that you shouldn't know about until your older," said a voice as a man appeared.

Danny woke up with a shock. His heart was pounding and breathing heavily.

"Whoa, what a nightmare," Danny said to himself, "that voice…it sounded so familiar…"

Danny glanced over at the clock. 2:36 A.M.

"I'll just go back to sleep," Danny said aloud.

Danny, despite his efforts, could not go back to sleep. The voice sounded so familiar to him.

Danny finally went to sleep and then got awoken by his sister, Jazz, about three hours later.

"Hummbpa," groaned Danny.

"It's time to get up now, school starts in thirty minutes," Jazz said to her brother.

Danny made a groan and went to get dressed without opening his eyes.

"Good, morning son!" said Danny's dad, Jack, as Danny slumped down the stairs.

As soon as Danny heard son, though, he remembered his dream last night.

"Uh…morning Dad," said Danny, "where's mom?"

"Getting an early start for shopping" answered Jack.

"Okay, well…bye!" Danny said as he walked out the door and left for school.

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and children were laughing. But all Danny could think about was who that guy was in his dream.

Well...short but, what did you think? Reviews are welcome. If you think it's bad then tell me why. If you think it's good then, yeah! So review my story!


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch Troubles

Chapter 2!! I had no idea what to call this chapter so I just named it "Lunch Troubles" Thanks to my reviewers...animegurl1088 and Horselvr4evr123!!! Now onto chapter 2 where Danny is at school, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Lunch Troubles**

Danny walked into the school and saw the person he hated the most. Dash.

"Hey Fentino!" yelled Dash, mocking Danny's name.

"Hello Dash." replied Danny, his mind still on his dream.

"It looks like it's time for the daily special. My knuckle sandwich!" laughed Dash.

"I'm not really in the mood now, so leave me alone," Danny said with a monotone voice.

"How about I don't. What will you do then, huh?" asked Dash.

Danny just shrugged and walked to class.

"We'll take this up later!" yelled Dash.

Danny walked into the classroom and sat down in his seat next to Tucker and Sam, his best friends.

"Hey Danny!" said Tucker.

"Hey Tuck,"said Danny.

"Did you have a good sleep because you look tired?" asked Sam.

"Ghost trouble,"whispered Tucker.

"No, just...a bad dream," said Danny.

"O-" Sam got cut off by Mr. Lancers' voice.

"Attention students! I am just saying that you have done the_ worst_ job I have ever seen on a test," spoke Mr. Lancer.

"And just so this does not happen again, everyone will have to write a five page essay about the effective ways to study," added Lancer.

The class groaned.

Later at lunch...

"So Danny, what was this about a weird dream?" said Tucker as he sat down at the lunch table.

"Oh just..." Danny didn't know if he wanted to tell them about the guy, Sam would get all up on his case, "nothing to worry about."

"Okay..."said Sam as she took a bite out of her salad.

"You know Sam, I don't know how you can't eat meat, "said Tucker.

Sam rolled her eyes, "We've been through this Tucker."

"Yeah but I still don't get-" Tucker was interrupted by seeing Danny's ghost sense go off.

"Darn. So close to making it til lunchtime without any ghost attacks, "said Danny as he ran behind a trashcan.

All of the sudden the box ghost came bursting into the lunchroom. Everybody started screaming and running away as Danny sighed.

Danny yelled, "Goin' Ghost!" as he transformed into Danny Phantom, no longer was his hair black, but white; and his ice blue eyes changed into glowing green ones. And his jeans and a T-shirt was now a silver and black outfit.

"Not you again! "whined Danny to the box ghost.

"I will always return for I am the Box Ghost! Controller of all things square! BEWARE!" yelled the box ghost as he threw a box, labeled "ACIF", at Danny.

Danny ducked and shot an ecto-blast at his opponent. The Box Ghost flew away and then threw another box at Danny. Danny dogged it again.

Sam came running in with the Fenton Thermos in here hand.

"Here Danny! Catch! " she said as she threw the thermos at Danny.

Danny caught it and opened it to suck the ghost in.

"Beware! For I shall come back!" the Box Ghost screamed as he was being sucked into the thermos.

Danny flew back down to the ground and changed to his human half.

"Nice work, Danny! " congradulated Sam.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Yeah!" said Tucker, "...I wonder what ACIF stands for."

Sam rolled her eyes as she and Danny walked away.

"Hey! Wait up! " yelled Tucker after them.

Longer than the last one but not the longest I've seen...reviews are welcome! In the next chapter Danny is haunted by another dream, spookier than the last one!


End file.
